Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of gastroenterological systems, and more particularly, to large intestine contents and acoustic characterization.
Discussion of Related Art
Colonoscopy procedures, carried out routinely on a large number of patients, require a prior cleansing of the large intestine, which may be carried out by various means.